Romantic Boy
by Dimytjx
Summary: "Hanya kalimat Aku Sangat Mencintaimu Jung Jaehyun yang bisa menjadi balasan dari semua hal indah yang kau berikan untuk ku sayang" - Kim Doyoung "dan hanya rasa beruntunglah aku telah mendapatkan kekasih seperti mu Jung Doyoung SARANGHAE" - Jung Jaehyun


Romantic Boy

.

.

.

Jaedo

.

.

Happy Reading

Doyoung pov.

"Kau pasti cemburu ya? Dari tadi diam terus" Tanya seseorang padaku yang tengah melamun.

"Apa sih Ten, siapa yang cemburu. Aku hanya sedang malas bergerak saja" jawab ku asal

"Tidak usah berbohong aku tau kau pasti cemburu melihat pangeranmu yang terus saja dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan genit itu kan"

"Ten jangan memulai dan itu hal biasa yang sering ku lihat jadi untuk apa aku cemburu. Sudah sana kembalilah keasal mu. Kau mengganggu saja" aku pun menaruh kepalaku dikedua lipatan tanganku di meja malas.

"Huuhh masih saja mengelak. Doyoung -ahh harusnya kau melakukan sesuatu sebelum pangeran tercinta mu di rebut orang lain kkkk"

Aku tak mempedulikan ucapannya meski sebenarnya aku pun khawatir hal itu terjadi. Hhh nasib memiliki kekasih terkenal seantero sekolah seperti ini harus sabar sabar melihat sang kekasih terus saja di kelilingi para yeoja genit yang tidak juga sadar kalau orang yang mereka kejar sudah memiliki kekasih cantik seperti ku.

'Apa ini sudah hampir pukul lima sore dan dia belum juga kekelas ku, kau kemana sih Jaehyun menyebalkan' gerutu ku karna sejak pulang sekolah kekasih ku tak kunjung datang untuk mengajak ku pulang bersama. Sudah hampir satu jam aku menunggunya di kelasku karna tadi dia berjanji jika dia akan datang menjemput tapi mana sudah jam segini batang hidungnya saja tak kelihatan.

Aku memutuskan kelas untuk pulang sendiri. Bisa pulang malam aku jika terus menunggunya yang bahkan tak bisa dihubungi, dasar pembohong. Namun tak lama ponselku perdering menandakan ada seseorang yang menelfon ku, dan ternyata orang itu adalah si menyebalkan Jaehyun. Akhirnya akupun mengangkat panggilannya malas.

"Doyoung -ahh maafkan aku tadi banyak sekali anak kelas X yang mengejarku untuk meminta foto jadi aku tak bisa datang ke kelasmu. Apa kau masih di kelas? Jika masih aku akan ke kelas mu sekarang, aku masih di parkiran dan sepertinya mereka sudah pergi semua. Heyy sayang kau masih disana? Jawab aku! Aku menghkawatirkanmu"

"Ne aku masih di lobby kemarilah" jawabku singkat dan langsung ku matikan panggilannya. Sudah ku duga pasti karna para fansnya lagi dia telat menjemputku. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas jika sudah begitu, lelah sebenarnya memiliki kekasih yang bahkan sangat susah untuk ditemui. Untuk sekedar makan malam bersama saja sangat susah rasanya karna dia juga seorang ketua osis yang sudah pasti sangat sibuk dengan keorganisasiannya.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sangat mencintainya jika aku melepasnya sudah dipastikan aku akan menyesal. Dia adalah prince sekolah begitu banyak yang menginginkan bisa menjadi kekasihnya dan aku yang sudah mendapatkannya ingin melepaskannya begitu saja bukankah itu hal konyol.

"Sayang maafkan aku, kau pasti sudah menunggu sangat lama ya" ia datang dengan wajah cemas.

Awalnya aku ingin memasang wajah jutek karna kesal menunggunya tapi karna melihat wajah lelah nan cemas membuat hatiku meluluh aku tidak mungkin menambah rasa bersalahnya dengan melihat wajah kusam ku. Jadi akhirnya aku hanya menunjukan senyuman padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa yasudah kajja kita pulang kau juga sudah terlihat lelah" ajak ku menggenggam tangannya.

"Eoh gomawo kajja" iapun tersenyum dan mengeratkan peganggan tanganku.

"Emm sayang?" Panggilnya yang sedang menyetir mobil sport kesayangannya.

"Ne" aku pun menoleh.

"Besok malam apa kau ada waktu? Sudah lama kan kita tidak makan malam bersama dan ku rasa besok aku tidak ada kesibukan apapun" tanyanya

"Jadi kau ingin mengajak ku makan bersama begitu? Haha kau ini meledek ku sekali sih, kau kan tau aku orang yang tidak pernah sibuk jadi untuk apa bertanya begitu" tawa ku jengkel

"Hehe mian aku kira mungkin saja kau sedang tidak ada waktu makannya aku bertanya dulu. Jadi bagaimana kau mau?"

"Apa ada alasan untuk ku menolak jika tawaran seperti ini lah yang sangat ku nanti kkk" jawab ku sambil tersenyum senang. Ia yang melihatpun tersenyum dan mengelus kepalaku lembut.

"Kkkk maafkan aku ya karna jarang sekali mengajak mu kencan tapi aku janji kedepannya aku akan lebih sering mengajakmu kencan ke tempat yang kau inginkan sayang. Yasudah besok malam pukul tujuh aku sudah ada di depan rumah mu, jadi berdandanlah yang cantik ne" ujarnya tersenyum.

"Ne siap pangeran" aku memberikan hormat tanda mengerti dan kami pun tertawa bersama.

Doyoung pov end.

Author pov.

"Lihat Yuta kemarin mukannya sudah seperti gulungan benang jahit kusut sekali tapi lihat sekarang bahkan healing smile mu saja kalah dengan cengiran merekah seorang Jung Doyoung itu" "ne kau benar Ten -ahh oh tuhan aku merasa tersaingi bagaimana ini kkkk" ledek Ten dan Yuta pada Doyoung yang sejak tadi terus saja tersenyum meski tak ada yang melucu didepannya.

"Kalian selalu saja mengusik ku, eoh kau Yuta tenang saja kau tidak akan tersaingi dan takut Taeyong akan berpaling darimu karna dia bukan tipe ku kkk" balas Doyoung tertawa tidak jelas menurut kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Heyy Doyoung -ahh sadarlah aku pun tak akan mau dengan yeoja sepertimu dasar kelinci jadi jadian" Taeyong datang membalas ucapan ngelantur Doyoung dan menghampiri sang kekasih yang tengah tertawa melihat perdebatan kekasih dan sahabatnya.

"Jadi apa yang membuat kau bahagia seperti ini eoh?" Tanya Yuta.

"Kau tau aku senang sekali akhirnya Jaehyun mengajak ku makan malam dan oh astaga aku bingung harus memakai baju apa aku tak mau terlihat jelek di depannya saat sedang kencan" sahabatnya hanya bisa memutar kedua matanya tetapi juga tersenyum karna mendengar berita membahagiakan dari sahabat mereka yang biasanya selalu murung karna kekasihnya seorang prince sekolah.

"Heyy kau lupa punya sahabat dengan fashion yang tidak bisa diragukan ini Doyoung -ahh serahkan saja pada ku dan Yuta kami akan mengubahmu menjadi princess tercantik, percayalah!" Ujar Ten yakin kalau ia dan Yuta bisa membuat Doyoung terlihat cantik di depan Jaehyun.

"Untuk apa sih kalian berdandan berlebihan, asal kaliann tau ya. Kalian itu tidak perlu berdandan sudah cantik apalagi kekasihku ini" Taeyong menggoda mereka sambil menoal dagu Yuta membuat sang empu bersemu.

"Apasih, sudah sana pergilah ini urusan perempua jangan ikut campur" Yuta mengusir Taeyong karna malu dengan wajahnya yang sudah sangat merah.

"Ishh sayang masa kau mengusirku sih" rengut Taeyong "sudah sana ah Taeyong kau mengganggu saja hush hush" Doyoung juga mengusir Taeyong membuat si pria tampan bak anime itu akhirnya pergi dengan wajah kesal kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Semoga kencan kalian lancar ya dan jangan lupa bawakan kami sesuatu ya sebagai balasan kami sudah mendandanimu dengan sangat cantik kkk" canda Yuta diangguki oleh Ten. Kini mereka sedang di rumah Doyoung untuk menginap dengan misi mengubah sang tuan rumah agar terlihat cantik dan memang sudah dasarnya Doyoung cantik bahkan hanya dengan balutan gaun berwarna biru muda selutut membuatnya terlihat sangan elegan dengan make up tipis ala perempuan korea, ia sangat terlihat natural.

"Ne baiklah dan terima kasih fashion dan make up kalian yang terbaik. Aku pergi dulu ya kasihan Jaehyun sudah menunggu pay pay" Doyoung tersenyum den pergi ke luar gerbang menemui sang kekasih yang terlihat sangat tampan dengan baju casual yang tidak terlihat terlalu mewah meski kebenarannya ia merupakan pangeran dari keluarga kaya rayanya.

Jaehyun yang melihat sang kekasih begitu cantik dengan pakaian dan juga dandanan yang natural sampai menganga melihatnya. Tidak, bukan berarti biasanya Doyoung tidak cantik namun malam ini kekasihnya itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik dari biasanya. Tinggi yang semampai dengan kulit yang mulus juga cerah siapa yang tidak menganga melihatnya.

'Kau benar-benar beruntung mendapatkannya Jaehyun -ahh' ia menyombongkan diri dalam hati sampai tak sadar kau ia tersenyum aneh.

"Jaehyun -ahh kau tidak apa-apa" Doyoung melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Jaehyun mencoba menyadarkan kekasihnya yang sangat terpesona dengan kecantikan alaminya.

"Eohh ne maaf aku melamun. Aku terpesona dengan kecantikan mu sayang, aku merasa sangat beruntung memiliki kekasih secantik dirimu" ujar Jaehyun yang mulai tersadar mungkin jika gambarkan dengan emoticon mata Jaehyun penuh dengan tanda hati dan juga berbunga-bunga.

"Iishh kau ini sudahlah kajja kapan berangkat jika kau terus saja ngelantur" Doyoung mencoba menyembunyikan rona dipipinya. Hatinya sudah ingin berteriak mendengar pujian dari sang kekasih.

"Ehe tapi aku tidak melantur sayang kau memang sangat cantik malam ini" Jaehyun kembali memuji sang kekasih sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya agar sang princess dapat masuk dengan jamuan dari pangerannya. *ini apa banget deh:v

"Ne terima kasih kau juga sangat tampan sayang" Doyoung akhirnya membalas meski malu-malu karna dia jarang sekali memanggil Jaehyun dengan sebutan sayang.

"Oh tuhan mimpi apa aku semalam tuan putri ku memuji ku dengan pipi yang penuh rona merah kau imut sekali sayang" canda Jaehyun mencubit pipi sang kekasih gemas.

Doyoung hanya bisa kembali bersemu. *aaahh sweet banget sih mereka ucul ih:v

Kini mereka telah sampai di tempat kencan yang sudah diatur oleh Jaehyun. Sebuah tempat dipinggir sungai Han dengan settingan bak cafe-cafe mahal dengan suasana yang sangat romantis. Penuh dengan taburan bunga mawar disepanjang jalan menuju meja tempat makan malam mereka.

Kerlap kerlip tak terlalu membuat pusing menerangi tempat itu begitu indah dengan pemandangan sungai Han yang sangat indah jika dimalam hari. Jaehyun memilih sunga Han karna kekasihnya pernah berkata padanya jika ia sangat menukai pemandangan sungai Han saat malam hari, jadilah konsep dan tempat ini yang ia pilih.

Dan benar saja sang kekasih yang mendapat kejutan hampir saja menitihkan air mata saking bahagianya diberikan kejutan dengan begitu indahnya. Dia tak menyangka kekasihnya menyiapkan kejutan seindah ini di tempat yang begitu ia sukai. Ia sangat bersyukur pada tuhan karna mempertemukannya dengan pangeran nan romantis untuknya.

"Bagaimana kau suka?" Tanya Jaehyun sambil menggenggam tangan Doyoung dan mengelusnya.

"Bahkan tanpa perlu aku mngucapkan kalimat jawaban atas pertanyaan mu aku yakin kau sudah tau jawabannya Jaehyun -ahh" Doyoung tersenyum mengatakannya.

"Terima kasih Jaehyun -ahh aku mencintaimu" mata Doyoung berkaca-kaca mengatakannya menahan tangis bahagia.

"Sama-sama sayang, sudah ah jangan menangis ini belum apa-apa kajja aku masih punya kejutan untukmu tapi setelah makan ne" "emm" Doyoung mengangguk dan merekapun makan dengan suasana yang begitu romantis membuat siapa saja yang melihat mereka pasti iri.

Setelah makan Jaehyun mengajak Doyoung lebih mendekat ke pinggir Sungai untuk menunjukan kejutan selanjutnya.

"Tutup mata mu dan buka setelah hitungan ku yang ke tiga arrachi" suruh Jaehyun, Doyoung hanya menuruti saja permintaan sang kekasih.

"Satu...dua...tiga kau boleh membuka matamu sayang" Doyoung pun membuka matanya perlahan dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat deretan lampu penghias sungai Han bertuliskan JH DY bersinar memantul di sungai Han bersamaan dengan Kembang api meledek dengan sinar terang begitu indah.

Doyoung sangat menyukai pesta kembang api apalagi melihatnya di sungai Han tempat kesukaannya. Sekali lagi ia sangat bersyukur dengan apa yang tuhan berikan padanya, kekasih yang tampan,penuh pesona,begitu banyak kejutan dan juga romantis,ia juga hidup bergelimang harta,memiliki sahabat yang sangat menyayanginya dan jangan lupakan paras cantiknya juga otak yang genius. Oh tuhan kau begitu beruntung nan sempurna Doyoung -ahh.

Doyoung pun akhirnya memeluk Jaehyun erat sambil menangis terharu meski harus sedikit berjinjit menggapai leher sang kekasih untuk ia peluk.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu Jaehyun -ahh terima kasih hiks"

"Aku jauh lebih mencintaimu sayang bahkan aku sangat beruntung mendapatkan dirimu" Jaehyun membalas pelukan Doyoung penuh cinta. Lalu ia melepaskan pelukan itu dan menarik pinggang Doyoung semakin dekat hingga wajahnya terlihat sangat dekat seperti akan berciuman.

"Terima kasih karna sudah menjadi bagian dalam hidupku yang sangat berharga sayang. Ku harap kita akan terus bersama hingga kita tua bahkan sampai malaikat maut menjeput dan apa kau mau menjadi pendamping juga ibu dari anak-anak ku kelak sayang" ujar Jaehyun dengan wajah mereka yang hanya menyisakan satu cm.

"Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakan tidak jika orang yang memintaku sebagai pendamping hidup adalah dirimu sayang" balas Doyoung dan bibir mereka pun bersatu tanpa gairah yang besar namun lembut menyatu dengan perlahan bersamaan dengan suasana romantis yang sangat mendukung.

"Hanya kalimat Aku Sangat Mencintaimu Jung Jaehyun yang bisa menjadi balasan dari semua hal indah yang kau berikan untuk ku sayang" - Kim Doyoung

"dan hanya rasa beruntunglah aku telah mendapatkan kekasih seperti mu Jung Doyoung SARANGHAE" - Jung Jaehyun

F

I

N


End file.
